Mike Adams
Spoiler Alert For my Story 'Basic Info:' Mike Adams(Full name:Micheal Adams) is the twin brother of Silena Adams. Both are Children of Zeus. Like Christopher, they were raised secretly in Olympus as they were as Christopher describes as "Children who were not supposed to be born." Thus he is well trained in combat. 'History:' Micheal and Silena were born to Angela Adams and Zeus. They were brought to Olympus to be executed, but Christopher defended them and Chris was forced to swear on Styx that he would protect the twins as long as he drew a breath. And some time in the future he and his sister moved to Camp Half-Blood. 'Appearance:' Mike has coffee-brown hair and dark turqoise eyes that almost looked green and lightly tanned skin. Christopher describes him as if he as gone through hell and back and is mentally and physically strong. It is revealed that he has dark circles around his eyes. He is also described to have a muscular build. He is usually seen wearing a t-shirt and jeans and wears a spear sheath over his shoulder. After failing the test in Fear's gate, his eyes become milky white and he turns blind, he regains the colour of his eyes, after regaining his sight. 'Personality:' Mike is described at "the voice of reason" among the twins. It is shown that he loves his sister alot, willing to go through every night trying to put her to sleep. He is also shown to be sarcastic at times. Most of the time he is cool and collective. He is very mature. Currently, he has been having sibling arguements with Silena a lot though they don't go to very big extents. 'Powers:' Aerokinesis: 'He can control the wind and air currents as shown when he creates a tornado to surround himself. He doesn't have the ability to control electricity and lighting, thats a ability that Silena has. 'Attributes: Skilled with a spear: '''Mike is highly skilled with spear combat. '''Agile: Mike is the more agile of the twins, able to effortlessly do flips. Brute Strength: 'He uses pure brute strength in battle style, unlike both Christopher and Silena. 'Weapons/Magical items: Mike wields a long celestial bronze spear that nearly challenges him in height. 'Fears:' Mike fears watching his friends die. Or rather the death of his friends. His inability to overcome this fear is the reason why his sight was taking after failing the test of Fear's Gate. 'Fatal Flaw:' Over dependance. Mike needs his sister and friends to excel in anything 'Relantionships:' Archie Scotts/Christopher Fauns -They have a very strong sibling like relationship. Unlike his sister, he is less reluctant in allowing Christopher to go on quests on his own, but is willing to follow him if help is needed. Silena Adams - She is his sister and loves her unconditionally. He fears her safety and especially her well-being due to her phobia of the dark. Dellilah Wilkins -They have forged a strong friendship. Theresa Ryder-They have shown to develop a strong friendship before the events of Wingless Angel. But Theresa describes him as her one of her best friends. 'Trivia:' Mike is described as being the only person who can put Silena to sleep. The twins are described as "Mike is the storm, Silena is the lighting. The Perfect Combination." Mike ranks first as the Author's favourite character, followed by Christopher Fauns in Second and Dellilah Wilkins in third. The Author can never spell Michael's full name right. Which is why he is most commonly called Mike. Mike is described as Christopher's Rook by Darius. This is probably due to the fact that like the Rook is regarded to be the strongest piece next to the Queen piece, which matches the fact that Mike is the strongest one out of Christopher's team-mates. This is also due the fact that the Rook is a piece that defends the King piece while the others attack, which sort of follows Mike's role as the "protector" to the others. Archie:Being normal is overrated 17:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Children of Zeus Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Greek Demigod Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon